Merle's Mystical Magical Mysteries!
Welcome one, welcome ten, welcome all to my humble shop, Merle's Mystical Magical Mysteries! I'm Merle Chanter, a saleswoman just willing to please you all with my oddities! Here at 4M, we sell the rare, exotic, beyond belief items that other companies dare not venture. So sit back, relax, and shop in my wonderland! Item #1: Heart Gem This gem not only is shaped like a heart and is made of materials, such as emerald, sapphire, amethyst, and plenty more gems, but it has a dark, romantic story behind it. A long time ago, from a land far away, A man and a woman loved each other, very much, and one day, the man said, "I want to show how much I love you." He went away, and locked himself in his house, and began making a stone in the shape of a heart. What he didn't realize he never ate, sleep, or did anything except make the gem for 40 years. When the woman died of disease, the man had just finished his heart, only to find his lover had died. He couldn't stand being without her, so he cut her in half, put the heart inside, and then cut himself in have and put his own half body next to the girls half body, to be with her for eternity. I guess other than being romantic, it's a really pretty paperweight. Anyway, to show your love for another or to simply gloat in your co-workers faces, this priceless gem could be yours for the low price of $100,000,000! That's a steal, considering the aumont of gems and ores in it! This item is still for sale! Item #2: The Venus AnimatronicCategory:Stories This unused animatronic suit resembles the Venus from the Birth Of Venus painting by Sandro Botticelli, and has a rich history behind it, like most items here! The suit was an expierment to have an animatronic control electricity, water, heating, and other functions around a certain set of homes. People thought if this worked, we would live a life of luxury and never have to do anything ever again! But sadly, the test homes mysteriously burned down, deeming the animatronic the problem. So they scrapped it, and left it in the backroom of an engineer's house. Well, I'm here to tell you, that WASN'T the cause of the fire, and this actually works perfectly! You can even program it to control other things, thanks to yours truly! So, a set life of luxury and laziness, all for $200,000! Please note, this item HAS in fact been bought, but I will find other copies! Item #3: The M-64 Solsitice Rifle These rifles are solar-powered heat rays, in the style of a typical marksman's rifle for easy handling and maneuverability. A design of the moon and sun is on the casing for the weapons. And boy, do these have a story behind them! These were originally tested for use during the Cold War by the Soviet Union, with scientists working in secret to develop them; Amplifing the Sun's rays into deadly beams of light. One scientist, known only as Dr. Zhulvara, took the rifles and was planning to give them to the US for what is now $450 BILLION dollars(Heck, for that money, I'd do anything!) The Cold War ended, however, and Zhulvara died of frostbite in Russia. The rifles were lost in the snow of Siberia, but then, thanks to a client of mine, I have gained poessession of them! These weapons not only do damage, but they are SO FUN to shoot! I literally spent the last 3 hours melting steel with this thing! Wether for business, or for pleasure, 1 costs $700,000 dollars, my gift to you! 42 of 78 remain! Item #4: Private Monarch: The Result Of Bad Shipping Now, forgive moi, but that name is hilarious, especially if you know what this animatronic is. Its a springlock suit...made ''to be Foxy and Meredith's daughter. ''Now, here is the story behind THIS ONE: So, a fan loved the Cutting Crew and Foxy...a lot. So much he decided to make a daughter for a female Crew member and Foxy. He would've used Lindsay, but he really likes Foxy, and didn't want to see him die. Managemnet got the suit, sent from the fan, and liked the idea. But; some psycho decided to use the suit to kill a girl and stuff her in a suit, so...... I can remove the blood, and this nice animatronic can be yours! Give this nice guy a home for $10,000! ($25 extra for removing the blood.) Someone HAS bought this, but I'll talk to Freddy's about making copies for $500. (More Coming, thanks to South Ferry for the idea!)